Happy Anniversary or Not
by Meeko-chanXD
Summary: Percy tries to surprise Annabeth on their one month anniversary. Will the day turn out as planned or will something terrible happen? Read and find out! I apologize if it's no good. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Hey, this is Meeko-chanXD. So I thought I'd try to write my own Percy Jackson fanfic. I don't think it's very good but I thought I should give it a try. Hope you enjoy even though I'm a horrible writer!**_

**Disclaimer:I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians! I wish I did though!**

* * *

"Percy! Where are you taking me?"

"We're almost there!"

"Tell me!" Gods, after pulling me away from one of my blueprints for a new building on Olympus.

"We're here!" He removed his hands from my eyes. I looked around to see...the beach. Only _he_ would get this excited about the beach. I had to admit it was cute though. I laughed.

"Explain to me again why I'm here instead of designing more buildings in my cabin?" I asked, smiling. He gave me that goofy grin of his and pulled me behind a large rock. "This is why." He motioned to a small picnic set out in the shade of the rock.

"And to what do I owe this surprise?"

"Happy Anniversary!" He spread his arms out and gave me that goofy grin again. When I didn't respond immediately, his expression turned a little worried. It made him look cute, but I could focus on that later. I thought for a moment, counting days.

"Seaweed Brain! Our anniversary's _tomorrow._" His face fell, and he dropped his arms to his sides.

"I _knew_ something was off..." he muttered. "I should've just-" I threw my arms around his neck and silenced him with a kiss. He quickly responded, wrapping his arms around my waist. I pulled back to look him in the eyes. "You are _such_ a Seaweed Brain."

He chuckled. "You know you love it, Wise Girl," he said, leaning his forehead against mine. I buried my face in his chest. "Don't ever change," I mumbled. I could feel him laugh. "That reminds me..."

He pulled a small box from his pocket and held it out. "Okay, _now _I know our anniversary isn't until tomorrow. But I already have this with me." I opened it and inside was a silver necklace with a delicate owl charm and a matching ring. "Percy..." He stepped behind me and brushed my curly blonde hair aside to fasten the necklace around my neck.

"The symbol of Athena," I murmured. Just when I thought he was gaining my mother's favor, he pressed the center of the charm.

"And the eyes light up!" he said, grinning like an idiot. I looked down to see the eyes shining brightly. I mentally facepalmed and glared at him.

He looked at me blankly. "What?" I shook my head and smiled. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "You could use it as a flash light. It gets dark out there..."Suddenly, his expression brightened. "Wait 'til you see the ring!"

I'd almost forgotten about that. "Seaweed Brain, if that ring lights up like the necklace I swear on the River Styx-" He slipped the ring onto my finger and took a step back to observe my reaction. "Press the center." For a second, I thought the eyes would light up, but I was shocked when it transformed into an intricately carved celestial bronze knife, similar to the one Luke had given me when I was seven.

"It's charmed, like Riptide. It'll reappear on your finger in the shape of a ring if you ever lose it. Tyson made it. He said he misses you." I studied the knife with amazement. It fit my grip perfectly and even had something engraved on it. _To Wise Girl, From Seaweed Brain_. Under that was a small carving of an owl.

"It's water-proof too..." I tackled him to the ground, wrapping my arms around him tightly. He wasn't very bright at times but I oved him for it!I pulled back slighty and kissed him. "Tell Tyson I said thanks." I kissed him again. "Thank you for the best almost-anniversary present ever!"

He smiled evilly. "The day isn't over yet!" He stood and tossed me over his shoulder, running towards the water. "PERCY!" He dove in with me tightly in his grip. Thanks to his powers, we stayed dry and were able to breathe. He took hold of my hand and dove deeper, waving to some naiads as he passed. They gave him flirty smiles and he smiled back stupidly. I rolled my eyes and stuck my tongue out at them. He noticed this and smiled.

"Look." He pointed to a school of fish. They quickly seperated and formed something written in Anient Greek. Percy and Annabeth. I smiled. I had to admit, this was one of the sweetest things he'd ever done for me.

Suddenly, a face began to form next to the fish and they scattered. I looked into the smiling face of none other than Poseidon himself. "Ah, Percy! How's it going so far? Did she like the gift? Have you given her the present yet? Did you flex your muscles like I told you to?"_**(A/N: This reminds me of that scene in Journey to the Mysterious Island when he tells the boy to pump his pecks.**_** lol****).** Percy blushed a deep scarlet, despite being underwater. "Dad..." He motioned to me. Poseidon turned his gaze on me. "Annabeth! I didn't see you there! How are you doing, dear? Did you like the gifts?" I glanced at Percy who, though it seemed impossible, turned an even darker shade of red.

"Um, yes Lord Poseidon. They're beautiful."

"Wonderful, wonderful! And please, call me Poseidon. Or Dad. You are, after all my new daughter in law."

I blushed. "Er, thanks...Dad" I said a bit awkwardly. We heard a shrill voice from behind Poseidon's image. "Coming, honey! That's Amphitrite calling. See you kids later." And his face vanished. Percy gave a sigh of relief. "I think that's the _only_ time I've been glad I have a step mother." I laughed and he guided us back towards the surface.

We sat on the beach for a while, eating and talking. Somehow, I ended up curled against his chest. The sun was just beginning to set and I looked up at him.

"Seaweed Brain..."

"Hmm...?"

I pressed my lips to his. "I love you."

He smiled down at me. "I love me, too." I punched his arm.

"Ow! I was kidding!" He pulled me into a deep kiss. "I love you too."

I leaned my head on his shoulder and just when I thought it would be a perfect day, Grover ran up, looking alarmed.

"Guys!"

"Grover...What's wrong?"

"I-It's-"

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN**

**Cliffhanger!**

**Sorry, but I really had to do this. I have to do my math homework and get my outfits ready for my choir performance! So, what did you think? Love it, Hate it? Please review! I know it might suck but I can edit it later. Feel free to PM me if you want me to write any other stories! And let me know what you think is gonna happen!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back. Thanks for all of your wonderful reviews. I'm actually trying to write this using the wii so i apologize for any mistakes or if it just sucks. Enjoy~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson series or any of it's characters. However I DO own the plot and a Batman mug ^.^**

* * *

"It's-It's-"

Annabeth rolled her eyes and stood. Grover was still stuttering like a fool. She walked over to him and slapped him. Hard. I cringed.

"Spit it out!" Grover stopped stuttering. "Ouch! That hurt!" He rubbed his cheek, looking hurt. She took a step forward looking like she wanted to punch him. I walked over and put my hand on her shoulder. She turned.

"What?"

"That _was_ pretty harsh." She shrugged my hand off.

"No one asked you, Seaweed Brain." I sighed internally.

"Hey." I turned her towards me, with a mock serious expression on my face. She rolled her eyes but couldn't resist smiling.

"Well, it worked, didn't it?" I turned to look at Grover, who was still rubbing his face. " I think you missed a spot."

"Dude!"

"Kidding, kidding!" I put my hands up defensively. Annabeth shook her head and turned towards Grover.

"So, what was the huge emergency?"

"Huh? Oh, that. Right." He slipped off the bag I hadn't noticed he had on and rummaged through it. He was facing away from us, giving us a terrifyingly perfect view of his shaggy hindquarters.

Annabeth turned towards me again, a grimace on her face. Great, even when I tried my best to make this a perfect day, I _still_ end up screwing it up. Way to go, Percy.

"Got it!" He turned and in his hands he had...his reed pipes. "There's something wrong with them. Think you can help?" Annabeth facefalmed. I cocked a brow.

"Seriously, dude?" He looked at me blankly.

"What? They're not working right." I shook my head. He peered into the pipes, checking if anything was inside. Annabeth had turned away. I waved my hand in front of Grover's face, getting his attention back. I motioned to myself and Annabeth and mouthed the word 'date'. He cocked his head to the side, looking confused.

"I can't hear you," he said. I repeated the gesture, making sure she wasn't looking. He shook his head.

"I still don't know what you're saying!" I wanted to bang my head against the wall. "For Zeus's sake, we're on a freakin' date!" I motioned toward our little picnic.

"Oh."

"Um, yeah. Man, I don't want to be rude but could you, you know.." He nodded and gave me a mock salute before marching off. Once he was out of sight, I pulled Annabeth closer to me. "You mad?" Her arms were crossed and she was frowning but her expression softened.

"No...it's just...lately it seems like we can NEVER get any time alone. Half an hour at most. I know it shouldn't bother me but..." I thought for a minute. "We can make time. Skip training, stay out after curfew...something." She smiled.

"Thanks but I don't feel like getting eaten by harpies. How about-"

"Percy. Annabeth." A different voice interrupted her. They turned to see someone standing in the shadows.

"Nico."

"Oh great. Death Boy. If you're coming to us because you can't find your Frosted Ghost Flakes di Angelo, I swear on the River Styx I will-" He rolled his eyes. "Oh please. I wouldn't come for something _that_ stupid."

"What about that time you came because you couldn't find your Batman box-"

"Dude!"

"What? You _did._" He waved away the comment.

"The word I'm looking for is _anyway._ There's trouble back at camp. Something's happened."

"Is it Grover with his reed pipes again?" He looked a bit puzzled.

"No...it's not that. It's..." He hesitated.

"Come on. What is it?" Annabeth looked sincerely interested. Maybe even a little worried.

"It's Thalia. The Hunters were fighting some monsters near by and she sort of well...you should see for yourself. Come on. We've got to hurry." Something caught my attention from the corner of my eye. I turned to see an Iris message forming from the mist over the shore.

"Wait. Look." The face of Will Solace came into view. He looked pretty panicked but gave a sigh of relief when he saw us. The inside of the Big House could be seen behind him with demigods running back and forth.

"Percy, Annabeth. Thank the gods Nico found you. You've got to hurry. Her condition's getting worse. Get here quick. She's been asking for you." And with that, he vanished. Nico cursed.

"We won't make it there in time on foot. We're going to have to shadow travel." He pulled us both into the shadows and we were engulfed by darkness. We materialized outside the Big House.

"Let's go. We have to hurry." I tensed my muscles to sprint straight inside when Nico took a step and stumbled. He looked ready to pass out. I grabbed his arm, keeping him from falling on his face and eating dirt.

"I'm fine. I can walk on my own." He swatted my hand away and tried taking another step. He swayed and I caught him before he hit the ground.

"We don't have time. I'm helping you." And with that I threw the son of Hades onto my back and sprinted for the entrance.

Once we ot inside, it wasn't hard to find Thalia. She was surrounded by a few of the other campers and Chiron while most of the other kids watched quietly. Annabeth ran to her side while I lowered Nico onto a nearby couch. I pushed through the small crowd of campers and gasped when I saw Thalia.

Not to be mean, but she looked terrible. She was sickly pale and shivering but a thin layer of sweat covered her face. Annabeth was kneeling at her side and looked like she was trying not to cry. Grover sat on Thalia's othe side, his reed pipes abandoned next to him. Chiron had a look of sorrow on his face as though he was watching one of his own children die. Even Mr. D looked a bit sad, sitting in the farthest corner of the infirmary half-heartedly drinking a can of Diet Coke.

"Thalia...what _happened_?"

* * *

**Sorry to leave you wondering what happened but I didn't have time to finish the next chapter today. I have to go to Walmart and I have summer school. A whole year of Precalculus and Trigonometry in 24 days is not easy. Anyway, the chapter is probably horrible but please review! And I know they're OOC but I'm not exactly Rick Riordan. And if it sounds off its because I had to spread out my writing time. Blame my brother. But he did give me free use of his laptop. Anyway,Til next time! **

**P.S. If any of you are into Super heroes check out Young Justice. And for all you Young Justice fans that might be reading check out my friend Shitz-suji's stories. She's an amazing writer**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been at my grandma's house for the past 2 weeks because my mom decided to leave to 'Mexico' which turned out to be Germany. And my grandma has no internet. Anyway, I'm back home now (she bribed me with foreign chocolate and other shiny objects) and I blew off my homework to write this. Please don't kill me because of what happens in the plot. Percy's a good guy! It was necessary! And it needed a little drama. Anyway, enjoy! And please review!**_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or any of it's characters. But I do own the plot and my jar of Nutella^.^**

* * *

She gave me a weak smile. "Hey, Seaweed Brain." I shook my head, trying to pinpoint what exactly could have done this much damage.

"Who did this?" She looked up at me. "Hmm? This is nothing, Percy. I'm fine, really." Annabeth had started to sob quietly.

"Really, Thalia? Look at yourself. You look terrible!" Annoyance took over her features and she for a second she looked like her old self again.

"Shut it, Seaweed Brain! I told you I'm _fine_." I looked over at Nico, then at Chiron. "Nico, you're a son of Hades. If she won't believe me, you tell her how close she is to death."

He'd been dozing off but snapped himself out of it quickly and stood. He walked over and kneeled in front of her. "Thalia, I can sense it. You can't believe how close you are." A look of pain crossed his face. "I-I give you an hour at most." She didn't reply at first and I was starting to think she didn't believe him when she slowly nodded. She took a big breath before speaking. "Artemis had sent me and the Hunters to track down some monsters around Brooklyn. One of them was a Hydra. Iattacked first, so it knocked me out of the way. I landed a few feet away and the other Hunters distracted it. I was about to get up but-"

She close her eyes and sighed before continuing. "I...saw an image in the dirt that made me stop." She seemed hesitant to continue. I waited a few minutes before speaking.

"What was it?" Annabeth shot daggers in my direction but I ignored her. Thalia's expression had turned distant, but she snapped back to reality with a pained look on her face.

"It was...Luke. It made me hesitate. When I reached out to touch it, it exploded in a puff of dust and flew into my mouth." She grimaced. "The Hunters tried to help but the Hydra still hadn't been killed. A sleeping woman appeared in the ground and the last thing I heard before I blacked out was-" She looked over at Chiron before motioning for me to come closer. She cupped her hands around my ear and whispered so that it was hardly audible, "'_Side with me, Daughter of Zeus, and you can have whatever you desire. Your life will be spared and he will be returned to you..._"

A shiver ran down my spine. I could feel the other demigods straining to hear what she had said. I turned to Chiron.

"Do you know what was in that dust?" He shook his head.

"The most we could find were minor traces of Hydra blood which is highly poisonous. We have tried everything from healers to nectar to ambrosia. Nothing seems to work. It will heal her for a while but the illnes creeps back into her system. If she eats any more ambrosia, she will burn up. I'm terribly sorry but there's nothing more I can do..." I thought for a second.

"There's one thing we haven't tried." I lifted Thalia into my arms. "Chiron, do you think you could give us a ride back to the beach?"

He seemed puzzed at first. "Percy...what...?" Then he caught on. "Alright. Climb on."

Grover helped me lift Thalia onto Chiron's back and he took off at full speed. I turned to see the other campers running after us. Thalia leaned back against me and said something totally out of character.

"Percy...I'm so stupid. I let myself get distracted by a boy...Lady Artemis would be disappointed in me. Maybe I deserve to die..."

"Thalia."

"Yeah?"

"Shut up. I don't know everything that went on between you and Luke but I do know that what happened wasn't your fault. Humans make mistakes and even though we're half god, we're also half human. I'm going to make sure you _do_ survive. No matter what."

She fell silent. We arrived at the beach in no time and before Chiron had a chance to come to a full stop, I was off his back and running towards the water with Thalia in my arms.

I splashed into the waves and dove in. Thalia began to struggle but calmed down once she realized she could breathe.

"I'm going to let water in. Inhale it through your mouth and nose." She shook her head.

"Are you _trying_ to drown me?"

"Just do it!"

I began slowly letting water into our little air bubble. I prayed to my father at the same time. _Dad, if you can hear me please help. She needs to survive if she's going to be one of the chosen seven. Please. _When we were fully encased in water I nodded for her to start inhaling. She seemed to be trying but immediately started kicking and trying to swim towards the surface.

My thoughts were already muddled from not allowing myself any oxygen in order to heal Thalia, so I did the first (and stupidest) thing I could think of. As if guided by the water, I grabbed Thalia's face, pressed my lips to hers, and forced water into her system. She struggled at first, banging her fists against my chest, but I wrapped my hands around her arms and held her in place.

She started to relax after she began feeling the healing effects of the water, and leaned a little more into the 'kiss'. She surpised me by pulling my face even closer to hers.

Don't get me wrong, I felt horrible about doing this. It would've been bad enough with any girl. But this was Thalia, for Zeus's sake! Oh, gods. If he ever found out about this, I was toast. I would never do this to Annabeth on purpose. But it was to heal Thalia!

I had a feeling in my gut that my idea wouldn't have worked without the kiss. I pushed Thalia away from me and reformed our oxygen bubble. She inhaled deeply before looking over. She beamed at me and wrapped her arms around me. She looked as good as new, with her skin back to its normal color and her eyes their electric blue again.

I guided us towards the surface but paused a few inches short of our destination.

"Thalia...you _do_ know we're going to have to explain to Annabeth what er, happened back there, right?" She nodded and laughed.

"Relax, Seaweed Brain. I know, she'll understand. It meant nothing. Let's go." I nodded and pushed past the last few inches of water.

Everyone was waiting for us by the edge of the water. A few campers, includng Clarisse and Chris, helped us out. Annabeth looked relieved to see Thalia back to full health again, as did Grover and Nico.

They hugged us both before everyone swarmed around Thalia. I felt a hand on my shoulder to see Chiron standing next to a bored-looking Mr.D.

"Good job, Percy." Chiron smiled. Now all I had to do was explain to Annabeth what happened...

* * *

**Hey guys! So what did ou think? Love it? Hate it? Please review! I know it sucks but I haven't been writing for a while. I just did this all in a few hours. Some of it may not be hard fact but I did the best I could with the info I had. Plus it needed a little drama. Dont ya think? Please don't kill me! Later guys!**

**P.S. I apologise for any spelling mistakes. I have to do my Pre-Cal homework!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Hey guys! I got ahold of my brother's laptop again. And I officially passed both semesters of pre calculus! Yay! So I will most likely update more often. It's currently 1:35 a.m. I tend to write better at night. Your welcome! I should be getting my beauty sleep. Just kidding. I know this chapter sucks but please review? It might get me to update faster. Enjoy! I apologise for any mistakes. Keyboard is acting weird.**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or any of it's characters. I only own the plot:)**

* * *

I paced back and forth in my cabin. I never got a chance to explain a thing to Annabeth. She was insisted on being with Thalia evey waking moment due to yesterday's events. Today was our real one month anniversary, though I don't think she remembered. Either way we celebrated yesterday. The Hunters were staying at camp for the next few days while they waited forArtemis to arrive. I was waiting for Thalia and Annabeth to get here. I _had_ to explain.

Finally, I heard laughing voices outside. I ran towards the door and threw it open. Thalia rolled her eyes at me while Annabeth gave me an odd look.

"Relax, Seaweed Brain." I took a deep breath, trying to calm down.

"You took _forever_." I pointed at the clock on the wall fo emphasis.

"Percy...it only took us five minutes to get here." Annabeth put her hand on my shoulder. "What did you call us here for anyway?" I glanced over at Thalia.

"We have to explain to you what ,er, happened yesterday." She looked confused, which she was rare for her.

"You just healed Thalia with your powers...didn't you?" I fidgeted.

"Well, yeah. The thing is _how_ I did it." She looked at the two of us suspiciously.

"You didn't...no...not _that_ quick...did you?" It took me a few seconds to process what she meant. I raised up my hands in defense. "Oh gods, no! No, no, no, no, no. That would've just been _wrong._"

Thalia burst out laughing. She clutched her midsection. "Please! Don't make me laugh! Hahahah." We waited until she was finished. She wiped tears of laughter from her eyes. She was still gasping for air as she spoke.

"You honestly think I would...in the water?...with _him_? Oh please! Annabeth, seriously? I think that would've been pretty noticable." Annabeth gave me a puzzled look.

"Then what _did_ happen?"

"Well, um..." I looked over at Thalia. She motioned for me to continue, still trying to contain her laughter. I sighed.

"You know how I can stay underwater without getting wet or needing air? And so can anyone with me?" She nodded.

"Well, in order to heal Thalia I needed to let water into our little bubble so the water could enter her system. The thing is, when I told a certain someone to suck in water-" I cleared my throat and glared at Thalia. She gave me an innocent smile. "-she refused and tried swimming back to the surface. So...I did the only thing I could think of. I know, I know. You're going to call me stupid. But I forced the water into her mouth...with my mouth."

From the look on her face, it was taking her a while to process what I had just said. I continued quickly before she had time to react.

"But it didn't mean anything! Annabeth, I swear on the River Styx. It was for healing purposes only." I paused. "Honestly...I don't think it would have worked without it. I'm sorry. And I completely understand if you're mad at me. But please...don't think I did it on purpose to hurt you." I cleared my throat. "And ahm, I'm not the one who leaned into the ,er, kiss." Annabeth's expression turned into one of shock as she turned to face Thalia.

Thalia pushed me aside. "Listen, Annabeth. It meant absolutely _nothing_. I mean we're _cousins_ for Zeus's sake! That's just sick and wrong. I don't even consider it a kiss." She turned to me. "AND, the only reason I leaned into it was because when I saw Percy...I didn't see _him_. It wasn't his face. It was Luke's...I-he was the only thing that helped me hang on to dear life. You know everything that happened between us. I could have been with him in the Underworld if Percy hadn't saved me. I knew you needed me, though. But the healing kicked in and I realized what'd happened after. I'm sorry."

Annabeth remained silent for a few minutes. Finally, she spoke.

"I'm not mad. I believe the two of you. Really, I do. I just- I just need some time to think." She rose and ran out the door without another word. Thalia hit the back of my head with her hand.

"Way to go, Seaweed Brain!" I stiffened and turned to look at her.

"What did _I_ do? I just told her the truth!"

"Exactly!"

"I wasn't going to _lie_!" She rolled her eyes.

"Fine. I just needed someone to blame. Plus I really just wanted to hit you. I should go talk to her. Later." And with that, she sprinted out the door. I cried out in frustration and punched the wall. I looked up at the ceiling.

"I bet you're just _loving_ this, aren't you Aphrodite?" I could've sworn I heard the goddess' delighted laughter in my head. I looked at the clock. It was almost time for our game of capture the flag against the Hunters of Artemis.

Chiron gathered all of the campers by the edge of the forest. There weren't many of us this time of year. Only a few kids from each cabin including the Stoll brothers, Clarisse, Annabeth, Nico, Katie Gardner and Chris Rodriguez.

"Young heroes!" Chiron called out. "Tonight we shall participate in yet another friendly game of capture the flag against the Hunters of Artemis." The campers looked discouraged. The Hunters had won 56 times in a row. We stood almost no chance. "Remember! No maiming or killing during the game. The whole forest is fair ground. All magical items are allowed. The Hunters shall take the east side of the river. Camp Half-Blood will take the west side. Now, choose your captains and may the best team win!"

The Hunters looked confident and ready to win. I gathered with the rest of our team. Travis called everyone to attention.

"Alright. We've got to beat the Hunters. We're _way_ better than they are." He turned to look at me and I already knew what he was thinking. I wasn't in the mood to lead my team to utter defeat. But the Stolls had other plans. "Now, all in favor of Percy being team captain?" Half of our group raised their hands. Connor looked around.

"Well, who do the rest of you want as captain?" I looked at the other campers. Most of them were from the Athena cabin. I spotted Annabeth's half brother Malcolm.

"Annabeth!", he yelled out. His siblings nodded in agreement. The Stolls looked at each other. "Fair enough. The solution is obvious", said Connor. "We'll be captains!" Travis nodded. I watched as Katie rolled her eyes.

"You two would be useless captains! Make them co-captains you idiots!" The Stolls looked as if the idea had never occurred to them. "Okay," they said in unison. Katie rolled her eyes again and crossed her arms over her chest. Travis winked at her. He strode over and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"So...what are _you_ doing tomorrow night?" Katie blushed. Clarisse thundered towards them before she had a chance to answer.

"Stoll! Enough flirting. You can do that _after_ we win. Campers! Ready your weapons and get into position. Annabeth and the punk are officially co-captains. Now move!"

Everyone scattered, leaving me alone with Annabeth. I had a feeling word had gotten out about our little problem. Gossip spread fast amongst demigods. I turned to try to apologize but Annabeth waved away anything I had to say. She wouldn't meet my eyes.

"We can deal with that later. Clarisse will be guarding our flag. We're going in." She pointed to the other side of the river where I could see the Hunters taking their positions. She adjusted my armor and readied herself. I uncapped Riptide. We waited for the signal. As soon as it sounded, we charged forward and jumped the river.

A few of the Hunters tried to keep us away. I jabbed at them with my sword and they stepped back. They shot arrows in our direction but I blocked them wih the flat of my sword. Annabeth deflected a few with her knife.

"Percy, cover me." She pulled on her Yankees cap and vanished. I deflected more arrows and tried to keep the Hunters away from her general direction. I caught a glimpse of their flag a few meters away. I kept my distance and hid behind a tree, looking around for guards. Annabeth materialized beside me a few minutes later.

"They have only one guard. We can take her. I'll go for the flag while you fend her off." I nodded. We ran toward the flag. Annabeth ran straight for the flag. She pulled on her cap again just as the guard caught sight of us. She was about ten yards away from the flag. I kept her back, slashing at her with my sword. She tried to notch an arrow in her bow but realized to late that her bowstring had been replaced with floss. Her quiver was filled with pieces of metal clothes hangers that had been spray painted silver. No doubt the work of the Stoll brothers.

She growled in frustration and threw her weapons aside. She resulted to using a small knife that was strapped to her belt. I have to admit: she was good. She barely missed stabbing me in the shoulder, leg and arm. Finally, I knocked the knife out of her hand with the hilt of my sword, leaving her weaponless. I had her pinned when I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Percy, I got it! Let's go," I heard Annabeth say. I retreated quickly, hoping it would take the Hunter a while to find another bow and arrows along with recovering her knife. I ran back toward the river, sure Annabeth was right behind me.

"Not so fast, Seaweed Brain!" I heard a girl's voice call out. I turned to see Thalia, watching us from the branch of a tree. She notched an arrow, aiming straight for the flag.

"Run!" I yelled. We took off at full speed toward the river. Annabeth was visible beside me now, her invisibility hat hanging off of her ponytail.

"Annabeth?"

"Yeah?"

"If Thalia 'accidentally' hits me with an arrow and I don't survive...-" An arrow flew past my head. "-just remember I never wanted to hurt you. If I was really the jerk you probably think I am...I wouldn't have told you."

She gave me a sideways glance. The border was only a few feet away now.

"Percy I-" I turned back just in time to see Thalia right on our tail, an arrow notched in her bow, aimed straight at Annabeth.

"Look out!" We'd reached the edge of the river. I tackled Annabeth to the ground just as an arrow flew right where her head had been. We tumbled throught the water and right into safety, the flag soaked and sandwiched between us.

The other campers cheered in victory. The Hunters groaned in defeat. Chiron raised his hands for silence. "And Camp Half-Blood wins! Well done, young heroes. Your first victory in 57 games. You have beaten the Hunters of Artemis. Might I add, a well played game ladies." He turned to Thalia. The campers erupted in cheers again. Thalia nodded acknowledgement.

I was still pinned under Annabeth. She leaned down closer to me.

"I don't think you're a jerk, Seaweed Brain." She leaned her face down to mine and kissed me. "You're the sweetest guy I've ever met." I kissed her back.

"Get a room!" I heard Connor yell. We ignored him.

"So, I'm forgiven?"

"I wasn't mad in the first place."

"What the-? Then why-?"

She silenced me with another kiss. "You're cute when you're worried." I couldn't help smiling.

And that's about the time the giant scorpions attacked.

* * *

**So I hoped you guys liked it! I'm re-reading the whole PJO series. Along with the Heros of Olympus and the Kane Chronicles. Now I'm going to watch my recordings of the Olympics on tv. Please review.**

**P.S. To lord awesome, I made this chapter 2,000 words just for you. That's how much I value my readers;)**

**P.P.S. This has been bothering me for a while but I always forget. I guess the site doesn't allow punctuation in the titles but the real title is Happy Anniversary...or Not. I doubt it matters to you anyway. Bye:)**


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Hello, my readers. Sorry for the late update. I'm not home much and I've been working on my other stories. Plus school's about to start and I've got registration blah, blah, blah. Anyway, here's the new chapter. I apologise if its not very good. I have a bad case of writer's block. Please review.**_

**Disclaimer: I'm not Rick Riordan, so no I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. I do own the plot though.**

* * *

They were bigger and more vicious than the ones Quintus had used on us during his time at camp. You know, before we found out who he really was and all the other drama that went on. I shot up, pulling Percy up with me. We automatically took defensive stances beside each other, ready to attack.

There were maybe sixteen scorpions. Twenty, at most. I looked around, counting. There were at least two dozen Hunters of Artemis and around the same number of campers. With the addition of Chiron and a few satyrs, we could take them down easy. Everyone was poised defensively, ready to protect the camp.

"Heroes, attack!" shouted Clarisse, charging the nearest scorpion with Chris at her side.

"For Narnia!"Connor yelled, taking on one of the monsters with his brother and Katie close behind. Despite the circumstances, I heard a few chuckles.

"It's Camp Half-Blood, you idiot!" someone hissed. Probably Katie.

I raised my shield and pulled on my invisibility cap. "Percy, distract it! I'll take the rear." I darted towards its tail while Percy got its attention, stabbing at it with his sword. I pulled out my dagger and swiped at its tail. Its stinger came down and I rolled away just in time.

"Annabeth!" he screamed. I got to my feet.

"I'm fine! Just distract it, Seaweed Brain!"I yelled, swinging at the tail again. This time my knife connected, cutting the tail clean off right before it hit Percy.

"Percy, now!" He nodded, and swung his sword across it's midsection, effectively cutting it in half. It exploded into golden dust like all monsters did when they died.

Around three-fourths of the scorpions had been killed already. I spotted Chiron shooting arrow after arrow, never missing his target. Katie and the Stolls had killed their monster and were now helping a few other campers who weren't as lucky.

Thalia and Nico were working together close by, defending an injured camper from the Aphrodite cabin. I could hear the girl complaining.

"Oh, no! I broke a nail!" she whined. She was lying on her stomach, a huge gash on her leg.

Nico rolled his eyes and parried away the stinger using the flat of his blade. Thalia shot an arrow at it, barely missing its eye.

"You're bleeding and your manicure's all you care about," he said, rolling out of the way of the stinger again.

"Stop complaining," Thalia grunted, dodging the pincers. "It'll grow back. At least you're not, ugh, dead." I turned to look at Percy and he nodded, interlocking his fingers. Using his hands as a foothold, I launched myself into the air and flipped, landing on the scorpion's back.

I buried my dagger into its back and it exploded into dust under me. I fell to the ground on my hands and knees, showered in the yellow powder. Percy helped me get to my feet.

Nico sheathed his sword, walking toward us.

"Geez, Annabeth. You could at least let us have _some_ fun." He grinned. I rolled my eyes and helped Thalia lift the fallen camper from the ground. She'd gone quiet after Thalia's last comment.

By now there were no more scorpions, only mounds of dust littering the forest floor. By what I could tell, no major damage was done. Luckily, there were no casualties, only minor injuries. Thank the gods.

A few guys from the Apollo cabin came to take the injured camper from us and soon she was flirting like there was no tomorrow, as if she weren't injured at all. I felt an arm go around my waist and Percy pulled me into a close embrace, resting his cheek on my head.

"Nice job, Wise Girl," he mumbled against my hair. I chuckled and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him into a kiss.

"Right back at you, Seaweed Brain." He laughed and over his shoulder, I could see Thalia and Nico making gagging motions. Thalia strolled up to us and casually put an arm around each of us, effectively making herself a barrier between us. She was pretty much lopsided considering Percy was a few inches taller and she had to tiptoe on one foot just to reach his shoulder.

"So we're all cool, right?" she asked, her eyes flitting from Percy to me.

"Of course. I was never really mad in the first place." Her jaw dropped.

"Are you kidding me? All that drama, just for that?!" she exclaimed.

"Hey, it's fun messing with you two. Besides, I _was_ a bit jealous at first." Thalia narrowed her eyes at her she shrugged.

"I probably would've done the same." Percy shook his head.

"Girls are so _weird_." I turned.

"You know _what_ Seaweed Brain-" I started, before getting cut off by Chiron.

"Heroes, Hunters, well done. This attack will be investigated in the morning. For now, you are all excused to your cabins. And the injured may be taken to the infirmary. Good night." Campers immediately started heading in the direction of their cabins, conversations sparking up.

Travis walked up with his arm around Katie yet again, Connor not too far behind.

"As I was saying before we were oh-so-rudely interrupted b giant scorpions trying to kill us," he said. "What are _you _doing tomorrow night?"

Katie had an amused look on her face, but blushed slightly.

"I'll tell you what I'm _not_ doing," she replied. Travis raised a brow. "Going out with a certain thief who forgot to steal himself a _brain._"

"Burn!" yelled Connor. Katie walked off ahead and Travis scrambled after her.

"Aw, come on Katie! Quit playing hard to get! You know you want _this_." He motioned to himself and Connor walked up and put an arm around his brother. He shook his head.

"No, dude. Just, no." She must have seen the miserable look on his face because laughed before stopping, waiting for him to catch up.

"You might be able to convince me." The look on his face was like that of a child's on Christmas morning.

Thalia had walked off by then to join up with the rest of the Hunters. A thought suddenly occurred to me. With all the drama going on, I'd almost forgotten today was our _actual_ anniversary.

I waited until we were outside my cabin.

"Seaweed Brain, I have something for you." He raised a brow.

"Is it another exploding candy bar from the Stolls?" he asked, looking around suspiciously. I had to admit, that particular prank was hilarious. Then again, he'd gotten back at me with a fake, plastic spider being placed in my bed. I shuddered at the memory.

"Nope. Not this time. It's an anniversary present. Today's the actual day, remember?" He nodded as I slipped a hand into my pocket. I pulled out a leather bracelet and clipped it onto his wrist. It was decorated with a metallic green trident with seashells surrounding it along with wave designs. "I thought it'd remind you of your dad. I had a few of the girls from the Hecate cabin charm it so that it's waterproof. And so you won't lose it."

I gave him a mocking smile. He touched it carefully, sliding it around his wrist.

"Annabeth, you didn't have to." I silenced him with a kiss.

"Oh, shut up and accept it already." He smiled as he wrapped both arms around my waist.

"I love you." He leaned down to kiss me.

"I know you do. I love you, too." I gladly kissed him back. That's when a certain brother of mine decided to interrupt. Malcolm poked his head out the door.

"Annabeth, it's past curfew. Get inside already." I rolled my eyes.

"I'm coming, I'm coming. Geez, I don't do this to you when you-"

"Shhh! Just get inside." He turned bright red. I gave Percy a quick peck on the lips.

"Good night, Seaweed Brain. See you in the morning."

"'Night, Wise Girl." He walked off in the direction of his cabin, whistling happily with his hands shoved in his pockets.

I followed Malcolm inside, grumbling about how overprotective he could be. Naturally, he ignored me.

In the morning, everyone gathered at the dining pavilion for breakfast except for the Hunters. They'd probably moved on again. After everyone had gotten their food and sacrificed a portion into the brazier, Chiron called for everyone's attention at the head table.

"Campers, as you know an investigation regarding last night's surprise attack will begin today. Do not be alarmed. This has happened before. You will all be informed when any new information arrives. Carry on with your activities."

He clopped over to my table and pulled me aside along with Percy. He had a grave look in his eyes.

"I am sorry to inform you both, but Thalia has been kicked out of the Hunters."

* * *

**What'd you think? Pleae review! This one's shorter just because I didn't have much time and I really want to sleep -.- It might've been a bit OOC but I'm tired. My cousin gave me the idea for the 'For Narnia!' line. Please check out my one-shot Percy's Breakfast Blues and my story Poseidon's Little Girl. And Egypt Meets Greece? too. I need to update that one. Anyways, it would make me super happy if you read and reviewed them! I love you all!**

**P.S. I was thinking of making a funny one-shot based on Annabeth. Maybe another one on Thalia, too. What do you think? I'll make more one-shots if I get enough reviews for Percy's Breakfast Blues.**


End file.
